Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 24
right Rijk van de Astronomie, het jaar 1733. Rosanna opende haar ogen. Er heerste een diepe stilte in de ruimte waar ze lag, ze kon stemmen horen die uit een andere kamer afkomstig waren. Zachtjes kreunend hees ze zich overeind op haar handen en keek ze om zich heen. Ze vroeg zich af waarom ze alleen was. In haar slaaptoestand had ze vaak genoeg personen gehoord die haar kamer binnenkwamen en er babbelden. Ze schoof de dekens opzij en merkte dan pas het verband op dat rond haar borst gewikkeld zat. Ze herinnerde zich niet veel meer sinds Adamaris alarm had geslagen, maar wel een brandende pijn op haar borst en de ijzerachtige geur van bloed. Had Adriel haar opengesneden zoals de dokters van het ziekenhuis normaal deden? Ze liet zich voorzichtig op haar voeten zakken en liep even door de kamer om haar beenspieren op te warmen. Dan trok ze zachtjes wat kleren aan en liep ze de kamer uit. Op de gang was het stil, maar vanuit de Woonzaal hoorde ze zachte snikken opklinken. Bezorgd liep ze naar de ruimte toe en even later stond ze zwijgend in de deuropening. Cyramelia zat op haar hurkje in een sofa met haar gezicht in haar handen verborgen. Cornelius had zijn armen om haar heen geslagen en zijn gezicht verstopt in haar schouder. Rosanna stapte de Woonzaal in en ging voor ze staan.'Wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg ze ferm. Op dat moment kwamen Grace en Valerie de kamer binnenrennen, luid giechelend. Ze bleven stokstijf staan toen ze de dramatische scéne zagen gebeuren. 'Rosanna! Je bent wakker!' zei Grace.'Wat is er met Cyramelia en Cornelius?' 'Dat vroeg ik me ook af,' zei Rosanna fronsend. Cyramelia hief haar betraande gezicht op.'Orabelle en Naito zijn ook al verdwenen,' jammerde ze. Er klonk een luide plof en Grace zakte neer op de grond met haar handen tegen haar mond gedrukt. '... wat?' fluisterde ze, nauwelijks hoorbaar. Valerie sloeg haar armen om haar zusje heen.'Maak je geen zorgen om Orabelle! Die geeft toch niet om ons!' zei ze. Grace keek haar zusje boos aan. 'Dat is niet waar!' Rosanna vroeg zich af waar alles over ging.'Hoe bedoel je verdwenen?' zei ze, een beetje boos.'Wat is er aan de hand? En wat bedoel je met "ook"?!' Cornelius ontmoette Rosanna's ogen.'Dat weet je nog niet omdat je nog niet wakker was,' zei hij zachtjes.'Vannacht waren Adamaris en Cheryl spoorloos verdwenen, ze waren niet teruggekeerd van het kajakken, en toen we gingen zoeken vond Adriel bloed en sporen van een worsteling. Ze zijn ontvoerd. En nu zijn Naito en Orabelle ook weg. Cyramelia denkt dat het haar schuld is omdat demonen en heksen het vaak op haar munten door haar zeldzame type vleugel en dus bloed.' Rosanna wreef met haar handen over haar gezicht en staarde peinzend naar de grond. 'Dat is erg vreemd,' zei ze.'We moeten ze zo snel mogelijk vinden.' 'Dat kan alleen met de hulp van Adriel', zei Cyramelia snikkend,'en met haar heb ik ruzie! Als ik een gunst van haar wil zal ik zeker moeten toestemmen met...' haar stem stierf weg en ze boog haar hoofd. 'Met wat?' wilde Rosanna weten. 'Dat is tussen mij en Adriel,' fluisterde Cyramelia. Rosanna knikte zwijgend.'We moeten ze vinden!' Cornelius stond op.'Ik moet even naar de tuin, ik had een afspraak met Mica om te overleggen over een bibliotheekboek dat we beiden hebben gelezen,' en hij liep de Woonzaal uit. Rosanna ging naast Cyramelia zitten met haar kin in haar handen en dacht diep na. Waar konden ze zijn? Wie zou ze ontvoeren? En waarom? Misschien zou men ze ontvoeren omdat Cyramelia om ze gaf. Het Engelenmeisje was immers bijzonder, misschien werden ze als lokaas gebruikt? Maar wat zou men willen van Cyramelia? Haar vleugels? Bloed? Of wilden ze haar gewoon dood? Rosanna werd zwaarmoedig door haar gedachten en begon te ijsberen. 'Wil je mee naar de Trainingszaal? Daar is Adriel,' zei Cyramelia zacht. 'Oké,' zei Rosanna. De twee meisjes liepen de Woonzaal uit en wandelden de gang door richting de Westerse Hal. Daar liepen ze Kico tegen het lijf. Het Engelenmeisje glimlachte vriendelijk naar ze. 'Adriel is nog in de trainingszaal,' zei ze. 'Bedankt,' zei Rosanna glimlachend. Vlak voor ze de deur naar de trainingszaal bereikten kwam Mica aanrennen.'Rosanna! Cyramelia!' riep hij.'Hebben jullie Cornelius gezien? We zouden afspreken in de tuin...' 'Weten we,' zei Cyramelia,'hij is een tijdje geleden vertrokken.' 'Vreemd dat je hem niet tegen kwam,' zei Rosanna. Mica fronstte.'Cornelius is nooit aangekomen.' right Hoofdstuk 23 ��O�� Hoofdstuk 25 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje